


The Evils of Mistletoe

by spiralicious



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Days of Yore, Holidays, Humor, M/M, community: celebrate_fma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Ed put mistletoe where he shouldn't.





	

Al knocked on the bathroom door. Ed had been hiding in there a long time. At first, it had been mildly amusing when he fled in there to try to help with his little problem, but now Al was concerned. “Ed?”

Not even annoyed yelling came from the other side of the door.

“It's stuck isn't it?”

Something heavy thudded against the bathroom door. Al hoped it was Ed's forehead.

“I'm going to go get the scissors.” Al sighed. 

“No!” Ed opened the bathroom door a crack. The novelty mistletoe decoration was still attached to Ed's cock, but it no longer looked as “happy” as it did when Ed had first presented it. It had been made to go on a bottle and had been a snug fit when it first went on. Unfortunately, it was a bit too snug and wouldn't come off. 

“Olive oil and I promise to never bring this up again?” Al offered. 

Ed retreated back into the bathroom, but didn't lock the door this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Maker's Mark's fault.


End file.
